When Henry met Hook
by ForeverMrs.Padfoot
Summary: The title says it all. Based on a prompt by thestudandtheking (tumblr). Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Emma _really really _didn't want this to happen. She knew it would have to happen eventually but she'd been trying to do everything she could to put it off. Of course, she'd failed, all because of the stupid pirate who wouldn't leave her alone.

_Why oh why did I agree to that date?_ _Well it isn't really a date, just a night out for drinks. Urgh, who am I kidding, it is a date_, she thought exasperatedly.

Anyway, the stupid jerk was here, as she was dropping Henry off for school.

_Could his timing be any worse?_ She desperately hoped that Henry wouldn't notice him, but of course, as fate was against her, he did.

"Hey mom, why is Captain Hook walking towards us?"

Sure enough, much to Emma's annoyance, Hook was headed straight towards them and had started to smirk when their eyes met. _That bastard. _Emma thought furiously. _A sexy bastard, _her brain whispered and she grudgingly agreed.

"I'm not sure Henry, why don't you head off to class while I deal with him" she said hastily.

"But Mom, I want to meet him! He's a pirate, how cool is that!" Henry exclaimed, with a huge grin.

"Yeah, very cool" Emma mumbled with irritation.

"Good Morning, Miss Swan how are you today?" asked Hook with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Fine, just tell me why you're here and get on with it," replied Emma.

"Oh my, someone's grumpy this morning," answered Hook cheekily.

"Hook, I'm waiting…" Emma's patience waswearing thin, she did not want to be in this situation, especially with Henry around.

"Ok ok, calm down love, I just came here to ask you what time you wanted me to pick you up for our date tonight". He said with a grin.

"Date? What date?" asked Henry, his face no longer cheerful.

"Its not a date Henry" Emma hastily reassured him.

"Well love, according to what I've heard, when a man and a woman spend time together because they've got feelings for eachother, it is known as a date" drawledHook with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't -" Emma is cut of by Henry.

"Wait! Are _you_ taking my mom on a _date_?" Henry asked while looking at Hook skeptically, his grin long gone.

"Well yes, she _finally_ agreed to one," Hook replied, now looking at Henry.

"But why?" Henry persisted.

"Uh... well, look kid. I really like your mom… and I want to get to know her better," answered Hook warily, looking between the two.

"Oh" Emma and Henry said together, both looking at him with incomprehensible emotions in their eyes. With a nod, signaling they wouldtalk about this later, Emma broke her gaze.

"Come on Henry its getting late, I should drop you off to class" She told Henry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok mom" he replied as they headed towards the school, leaving Hook to watch their retreating forms. Just as Hook was about to turn away, Henry looked back and their gazes locked. Henry gave a slight nod and looked away, leaving Hook lost in his own thoughts.

_This boy reminded him of another one, long ago. He was also the son of a woman he had come to love. He just hoped the ending wouldn't be the same this time._

** End**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma still couldn't believe this was happening, Here she was coming back home from her fifth datewith the infamous pirate – Captain Hook. Killian Jones, as he'd asked her to call him instead of his well-known moniker. They had been on their second date then and were as usual teasing each other over something or another.

*Flashback*

They had been sitting on a picnic blanket eating Chinese under the stars. It had been Hook's idea, as he loved watching the stars having relied on them on all of his adventures. Unfortunately, he had underestimated the art of eating Chinese food.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Emma exclaimed looking at Hook incredulously.

"What would possess you to want to eat with two sticks! This is a trap of some kind isn't it? You are trying to humiliate me," Hook said grumpily after his 4th failed attempt at picking up a piece of ginger chicken.

"This is no ploy. Admit it, the big bad captain Hook has been defeated by two small twigs," teased Emma barely suppressing her laughter.

The petulant expression on Hook's face made Emma lose the little control she had on her restraint, and she threw her head back and started laughing.

The beautiful sound stirred something, deep inside of Hook, and his expression changed.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked her quietly,

"Call you what?" Emma asked, stopping her laughter once she realized he was being serious.

"Hook, Captain Hook. Why do you call me that?" he questioned her softly, slowly moving his face closer to hers. So close that Emma could see the vulnerability in his sea blue eyes. The close proximity made it difficult to form a coherent thought. _Why did I start calling him Captain Hook anyway? _She thought

Sensing she wasn't going to reply, Hook continued "Not many people do, but I would like it if – if you could call me by my given name. – Killian Jones" he finished uncertainty written across his face.

Emma knew enough about Hook to realize the importance of what he was asking her. He was trying to open up to her, like he did to no one else. She was quite sure there were only a few people who still called him by his actual name and here, out of the blue he was giving her the opportunity to do the same.

She brought her hand up, slowly tracing the contours of his face.

"I would be honored, Killian" she whispered with a small smile.

His eyes glittered triumphantly for a second before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"So when do I get to meet Henry?" asked Killian breaking Emma out of her reverie.

"Huh?" she asked.

"When do I get to meet Henry? Properly this time. The last time I was in the company of you two, all you did was try to get me to leave and then your son interrogated me" he told her with an amused smirk.

"We were never properly introduced." He continued.

"Oh. Well Henry isn't home today, he's spending the night with his grandparents." Emma told him.

"Hmm does that mean your apartment is empty?" Killian drawled raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep, not that it should mean anything to you" Emma replied trying to ignore the excited shiver that went down her spine at the thought of being alone in her apartment with Killian.

"Of course not" he said with a devious grin.

"And this dear pirate, is my humble abode" Emma said with flourish as she stepped inside her apartment. Mary Margaret had moved out and was living with David now to give Emma some "space", though she suspected it was for other reasons. Reasons she rather not think about now that she knew they were her parents. _Wow, that still sounds weird_, she thought.

"Aah, won't the kind lady invite me in?" Killian drawled, putting an arm against the wall and leaning in through the doorway.

"Nah, I don't think so. I had a good time tonight and now it's time to say goodbye" Emma teased as she slowly started closing the door.

"Not so fast love" Killian said as he put his foot inside to stop Emma from closing the door.

"I believe you owe me, as they call it here – a goodnight kiss" he said as he took a step inside, moving closer to Emma so that there faces were now inches apart.

"Well how could I deny you of one? Especially after you put so much effort into our date tonight." said Emma before closing the gap with a kiss.

The kiss started gentle before quickly escalating into something much more passionate. Before she knew what was happening, Killian had spun her to the side and had her pressed up against the wall. One hand gripping her waist while the one with the hook rested beside her head on wall. Killian's tongue prodded for entrance, which she readily granted and he went on to explore her mouth. She threw her arms around his neck, her hands tangled with his hair.

"I thought it was supposed to be a goodnight _kiss_, not_ kisses_." Emma gasped when they broke the kiss for air.

"You know I am never the one for rules" said Killian with a smirk before his lips began to explore her neck with hot kisses.

"Besides, don't tell me you are not enjoying this" he said, emphasizing each word with a kiss down to the base of her throat, sending shivers down Emma's spine. She let out a small moan when his teeth scraped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mom are you okay?"

Both Emma and Killian froze. "Damn" Killian said softly to Emma before he broke away.  
Emma's hands fell limply to her sides as she took a few deep breaths to get rid of the dizziness she felt. _Why do I get so intoxicated in his presence? _She thought with a sigh.

She slowly turned her head towards the direction of the voice and saw Henry standing there glaring at Killian accusingly.

"Well Killian, looks like you get to meet him now" Emma said exasperatedly before sliding away from him and turning towards Henry.

"Hey Henry, I thought you were spending the night with your grandparents. Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, mom. Grandpa dropped me off here so I could ask you to join us tonight. I didn't think you'd be...busy," answered Henry, waving a hand towards Killian.

"Oh. Well sure, let me just go get some of my things, meanwhile why don't you two get to know each other better" Emma said, heading towards her room. "After all, you haven't been introduced – properly" she continued, with a sly grin towards Killian, who glared back at her.

"Coward" Killian muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Henry sharply.

The tension in the room grew thick as the seconds passed slowly. _Perfect _Killian thought with a groan. He started rubbing the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile when he met Henry's eyes, which were still glaring back at him.

This was going to be - interesting.

End

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Spent so much time editing after writing this. I actually ended up cutting out a Henry and Hook scene because I felt I hadn't done it justice. Oh well. Have you guys watched "Tallahassee" yet? I won't spoil it but it was AMAZING. Tell me what you think! Of both the chapter and the episode :)**


End file.
